


Our Beast

by CinnamonGum



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dimivain deserve an A support, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Friendship, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonGum/pseuds/CinnamonGum
Summary: When he’s eighteen, Felix watches his childhood friend stab his lance into that same body again and again, screaming with such fury that even the enemy starts to stop and notice. The warriors lower their blades and behold the beast in front of them. Covered in blood, what’s left of Dimitri howls, blood-lust surging through his veins.Together, Sylvain and Felix witness the birth of the beast.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Our Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty dark and full of angst. Heed those tags! 
> 
> Above all else, this story will focus on how much the three of them love each other.
> 
> And porn. There will be lots of porn.

When he’s eighteen, Felix watches his childhood best friend shove his entire hand into a man’s mouth and rip out his throat. He watches as the man, or what’s left of him, shudders once before all of the life leaves him and the body falls hard onto the ground. 

When he’s eighteen, Felix watches his childhood friend stab his lance into that same body again and again, screaming with such fury that even the enemy starts to stop and notice. The warriors lower their blades and behold the beast in front of them. Covered in blood, what’s left of Dimitri howls, blood-lust surging through his veins. 

He tears through enemy after enemy then, tearing them apart bit by bit. Felix can’t breathe, can’t pick up his sword. He can’t do a thing but stand there and watch the beast be born. 

It turns to him then, blood splattering its face and says, “Run, Felix! Retreat! Now!” 

Felix doesn’t know why he listens to a wild animal, but he does. He runs. 

When they’re in the clear, Felix stops, bracing himself on a tree as he vomits into the grass below. He empties the entire contents of his stomach, his whole body shuddering. Sylvain stops behind him, asking only a quiet, “Fe-?”

Felix shakes his head, unable to say anything else. Sylvain must know. He saw it too. Felix thought that he’s seen everything, could handle anything. He’s been able to handle the boar, this he’s known for years. But this… this isn’t the boar. Felix just stood there and watched the last flickers of humanity within Dimitri get snubbed out. 

“Should we go back and check on him?” Ashe asks, unsure.

“No,” Felix answers, pushing himself up from the tree and stepping a good distance away from his sick. Sylvain’s trying to meet his eyes and Felix gives in, looking back. His brow’s furrowed, the careful mask he always wears has cracked just so under the pressure of the day that they’ve had. He keeps Sylvain’s gaze when he says, “We’re not getting him back ever again.”

Sylvain looks at the dirt. He knows Felix is right.

.

For all the goofy fun that Sylvain tried to make Dimitri have, there was always something deeper. It was more than a mutual respect, a mutual appreciation. Sylvain refused to give up on Dimitri, even long after Felix had. 

Of course, Felix realizes now that Dimitri just became what he said he would. _What would have happened if he had treated Dimitri the same after Duscur? Would they be here? Is this all Felix’s fault?_  
There are a million questions Felix can’t answer. He’ll probably never stop asking them. 

Sylvain’s better than Felix, maybe, probably. 

At least he cares enough to try and get Dimitri back.

Felix hears when they do, because he can hear the beast roaring outside of his tent. 

He blinks himself awake only to hear Sylvain and Dedue yelling right along with him. “Just-”

“Your highness!”

Felix can’t help but scramble to the opening of his tent and peak out. One of them is on each of his arms, doing their best to hold on as Dimitri thrashes. “Dimitri, you’re going to hurt her! Just hold still!” Sylvain screams. Annette is with them and with a flash of magic and terrified scream from her, Dimitri falls limp. Sylvain reaches out to catch him and Felix watches as he gathers Dimitri up into his strong arms like he weighs nothing. “Where’s Mercedes?” He asks, voice shaking. Annette points to the other side of camp and the four of them disappear into the darkness. 

Felix has no idea what’s going on, but it seems as if Sylvain, once again, is a better man than he is. He lets the flap of his tent fall shut and lays his head down once more. 

He did this to Dimitri, and now he's left him for the others to fix. 

What Dimitri is now is nothing more than a formation of his words, his prophecy. His nightmare has come true. 

The next time Felix wakes, it's with a whisper of his name. "Felix." He furrows his brow and tries not to stir. Whoever it is can go away. “Fee-Fee,” says a musical tone and that’s when Felix realizes that no, whoever’s outside of his tent is not leaving because it’s Sylvain. It’s Sylvain and he’s drunk. 

“What.”

“Lemme in.”

Felix sighs and sits up to let Sylvain inside. He loses his balance as he’s trying to get down to his knees and ends up falling inside and landing roughly on Felix.

“Sylvain!” Felix gasps. Sylvain’s heavy and exactly nothing feels good about being landed on. Felix can already feel where there will be bruises on his hip and thigh the next day. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Sorry, shit.” Sylvain climbs off of Felix and steadies himself, sitting with his legs crossed across from Felix. He laughs a little, then says, “Isn’t it obvious? I’m getting drunk. To the king!” He says, and then takes a giant gulp of alcohol. 

Felix feels his eyes prick without his permission. Feels like he’s being sucked back to when they were little, to when Dimitri would have to go do something princely and Glenn wouldn’t be around. Felix would cry and cry until he found Sylvain. That’s who would make Felix feel better again, less scared, less alone.

Now, it doesn’t much feel like that at all.

“Want some?” Sylvain asks. “You should be celebrating. You were right after all.” Sylvain snarls when he speaks. Felix blinks and the tears behind his eyes fall. 

"Isn't this what you wanted, Felix? We finally all see what you see. The Boar, the beast!" He throws his head back and laughs, loud and ugly and it rings on the inside of Felix's ears. "Go ahead, take a sip. Rejoice." 

He’s pressing the bottle so insistently into Felix’s face that he takes it. “Come on, Felix,” Sylvain says and when Felix looks into his eyes they’re full of an emotion he’s never seen in them before. All that he knows is he doesn’t like it. Felix uncaps the bottle and takes a large sip, letting his eyes fall shut as the alcohol burns all the way down his throat. 

“Good, Felix.” 

There’s something about Sylvain’s tone that isn’t right. Nothing about this situation is right, so he asks, “What do you want?” and he’s mortified how choked and tearful his voice sounds. 

“A lot of things,” Sylvain starts, shrugging. Then, he leans forward onto his hands and knees. He crawls towards Felix. When he’s in front of him, he leans back on his heels and bends forward to take Felix’s face in his hand. “But there’s one thing you can give me.” That’s when Sylvain leans in and kisses him. 

They’ve kissed once before, just before the war started. It was as if they were standing on the precipice of something so big, so important that it couldn’t be defined. They had taken the time to explore each other’s bodies that night. Felix hadn’t been crying then. After that, the war shoved its way in between them. They hadn’t kissed since, not until now. 

Felix pulls back. He’s still crying like a baby for fuck’s sake. “No, Sylvain, I-”

“Felix, please, I need this. Don’t you want to do this, for me?” Felix is provided with the mental image of Sylvain catching Dimitri’s limp body earlier in the night. “It’s been a really long day,” Sylvain adds. 

Sometimes, Felix hates Sylvain more than he likes him, but right now? Felix kisses him back when Sylvain leans in again. He tries to follow Sylvain’s lead but finds himself flustered and panting, unable to calm himself down. Sylvain slides his tongue into Felix’s mouth and he almost gags on it. He pulls back again. “Sylvain, I can’t-” Felix is all out sobbing now. He hasn’t cried like this since Glenn died, maybe. It makes him feel as sick as he did earlier. He wipes his nose with his sleeve. 

Sylvain frowns at him. “Yes you can, Felix. Come on, for me.” 

Felix runs his hands through his hair. He sleeps with it down so he curls his fingers around the ends-- a nervous habit he picked up as a child. Sylvain softly strokes the crook of his neck with his hand, rubs his thumb gently across Felix’s cheekbone. His other hand comes up to rest on Felix’s thigh. Sylvain feels so good that Felix doesn’t want him to pull away. He thinks he might die if Sylvain takes his hands off of him. He nods, forcing himself to breathe out of his mouth slowly and calm himself down. “Don’t leave,” Felix pleads.

“I won’t, baby,” Sylvain tells him. 

Felix can’t stop the shiver that erupts across his skin. 

“Oh,” Sylvain chuckles, a grin spreading across his face. “You like that.” He leans in to kiss Felix’s neck. His tongue flicks across Felix’s skin. Felix’s hands come up to grip Sylvain’s shoulders, an anchor to keep him from floating away. He sniffs, then he says, “We-we shouldn’t.” Kissing was one thing but this is so _much._ Felix doesn’t know if he wants to fuck Sylvain in a tent.

“Why not?” Sylvain asks, just before he nips gently at Felix’s skin.

Felix doesn’t know if he wants to have sex with Sylvain at all. That doesn’t stop his body from shuddering, though. He’s embarrassed by it. It’d be easier to express himself if he wasn’t so flustered. 

Fucking Sylvain right now just feels wrong, but tell that to his dick. It twitches inside of his underclothes when Sylvain moans along his skin. 

“Been awhile,” he rasps and Felix’s breath hitches. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly and feels the leftover tears in the corners of his eyes leak out onto his cheeks. 

“We should wait.”

“Don’t wanna. Can’t.” Felix whines at Sylvain’s words. His body’s shaking finely all over. Sylvain’s mind is made up and Felix can’t help but get sucked into his desire. 

Like he said, it’s been a really long day.

“Okay,” Felix says, breath shuddering out. “Fine, just-”

“Just what? Make it quick? No problem. I don’t know if you saw that little show our friend was hosting outside earlier but taking it slow is the last thing that I wanna do. I wanna fuck you so hard you scream where everybody else can hear you, baby. Even that beast of ours.” 

That isn’t what he meant but now he can’t remember. His mind gets stuck on one word: Ours. 

This is his fault. Even Sylvain thinks so. 

“Hey,” Sylvain says, his thumb brushing over Felix’s cheek once more. “It’s okay. You gotta stop crying Fe.” Felix hiccups, not even realizing that he was crying. “Even though you do look awfully pretty when you cry.” Sylvain kisses one of Felix’s cheeks, and then the other. “Don’t worry about anything else. Just be with me.” 

Felix nods, and when Sylvain leans in to kiss him again, he shuts his mind down. No more is there Dimtri or the boar. No more are there doubts or fears. All that he feels is the way that Sylvain touches him, moves against him. 

He lets Sylvain undress him, pliant as Sylvain whispers praises and promises into his ears. Felix keeps his eyes closed, forcing his mind to stay empty. Sylvain drags their tongues together and Felix moans, suddenly wanting, needing more than what he has so much it almost hurts. He’s not full enough, not full anywhere. “Fuck me,” he breathes against Sylvain’s mouth. Felix still doesn’t know if this is a good idea, but he wants to believe that it’ll make all of the pain stop. 

“Okay,” Sylvain whispers back. 

Sylvain fingers him open with just spit and slides inside. A part of Felix wants him to slow, but the words never make their way past his throat. Instead, a moan pours out from his mouth. It’s loud, so loud that someone in another tent shushes him. Felix gasps with humiliation. “Sylvain,” he hisses, because they need to stop but Sylvain shushes him right back and lifts his leg just up and to the side and oh fuck, fuck. Felix knew that sex could be good but not that it would be this good. His eyes roll to the back of his head. 

Sylvain leans in close and whispers, “Let the beast hear what he’s missing,” right into Felix’s ear. Felix had been muffling his cries with his hand but Sylvain pries it off of his mouth, roughly forcing both of his wrists on either side of his head. Sylvain’s hips have the perfect snap to them, hitting just the right place inside of Felix over and over again. He’s making little noises on every thrust without being able to help it. It just feels so good that even if he bites his own lip he can hear his voice bouncing off of the trees around them. Everyone can hear them, Felix is sure of it. 

“Come on, baby, lemme hear you.” It’s the ‘baby’ that does it for him, that really sets him off. Felix lets his lip go from between his teeth and on Sylvain’s next thrust, he cries out. “Sylvain!”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Sylvain grunts. “Just like that. Don’t stop. Don’t you dare fucking stop.”

When he comes, Felix screams. He hopes that wherever he is, Dimitri hears it. 

He doesn’t stop crying until long after Sylvain has filled him up. 

Once it’s all said and done and the both of them are sated, sore and redressed, he takes another long pull from Sylvain’s liquor bottle, just enough to ease his aching muscles and aching mind. He hopes it was a big enough sip to keep his conscious quiet. Together, the two of them sleep. Felix can’t help but feel like there’s something huge missing, even in the small space of the tent. 

Felix wakes up alone and he’s not at all surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
